We Just Wanna Love
by seventhxtenth
Summary: What is exactly so difficult for two teenage boys to become an item when they are already in love? Written in the form of a Song Fic dedicated to Drarry and their fans. Learn how they fall in love, become an item and overcome all odds together in this fic!
1. Contagious

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fic for Drarry. I really do love them, my favourite HP otp ever. But I've decided to try out something new. So this fic will be written as a Song Fic. If you like song fics, hope that you'll enjoy this one. Also, if you're Drarry/HP Fans, I hope that you'll come to like this fic. However, I cannot promise how frequent updates will be as CNY is around the corner. Thank you for your patience and for deciding to read this story. There will total be 21 chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters etc. Very much wished they were mine though. **

******Disclaimer 2: Song "Contagious" and its lyrics absolutely does not belong to me. Credited to its rightful owner.**

**Setting: It changes along the way but when it changes, I will inform you. For now, I'll start with Grade 8 as they went back to Hogwarts to complete the last year of their studies after the war. All characters that had unfortunately died in the war (as written in the book) had been revived here in this story after a magical healing potion was given. The healing potion was completed with blood drops from death eaters as the main ingredient because their own blood could undo any killing curse performed onto the victims by themselves. However, Professor Dumbledore was the exception. This was credited to Hermione Granger's clever brains for discovering it.**

**For Chapter 1, if first person voice appears, it would always be in Harry's voice. The song lyrics would also be what Harry wants to relate to/feels about Draco.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Contagious by Avril Lavigne

* * *

School was as usual, in fact never better. After the war, Hogwarts was rebuilt much to everyone's satisfaction. The old building had a chance to change its look after all. The atmosphere was no longer tense as houses did not fight anymore. All lived in harmony as they realised the importance of team work during important times. The war had taught them the power of a team with one heart and one aim. Hence, back in Hogwarts, everyone was working diligently towards the same goal with one heart - to make Hogwarts a better school and to make magic shine through positive portrayls.

Harry felt never better with his friends again. Gryffindor was still his house but he was extremely glad to have made more friends from other houses too, even the Slytherins. Gryffindors, brave yet kind, was quick to forgive the Slytherins as they knew deep down they were misunderstood. The Slytherins did not actually have a choice.

One classic example would be his ex-enemy, Draco Malfoy.

Harry went to the court hearings as a witness for the Malfoy family and saved the son and mother from Azakaban. However, the father had committed too much sins and too little good deeds to be saved. Many agreed that the punishment was what he deserved and he indifferently accepted it.

Mother Malfoy had once saved Harry from Voldemort while Son Malfoy had once saved Harry and his friends from Bellatrix, though not too successful an attempt. The gesture was, however, still very much appreciated by the kind Gryffindors.

Draco Malfoy distanted himself from the rest of the crowd as he felt he was wrong. He did not deserve to be forgiven even though he knew that nearly everybody in the school had forgiven him since the hardest, Harry, Ron & Hermione, had all forgiven and understood that he did not have a choice. Yet he did not feel comfortable being nice to people. It probably ran in his blood.

Tuesday came around and the first period was Potions for Harry. He used to dread this lesson very much because of Professor Snape. The war changed everything and though Professor Snape was back alive, he was granted his long desired post of DADA (Defence Against Dark Arts) while Professor Slughorn continued as a Potion Master. Professor McGonagall was the head mistress. It was again with the Slytherins and Harry actually liked this lesson.

He was paired up with Malfoy - his favourite person on earth.

Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy.

Harry reported to class extremely early as he took his seat, waiting for Malfoy to appear at the doorway eagerly.

And Malfoy did. He turned up shortly after, surprised to see Potter so early.

Harry shot him a quick smile as he signalled Malfoy to take the seat beside him, "Morning."

**_When you're around_**  
**_I don't know what to do_**  
**_I do not think that I can wait_**  
**_To go over and to talk to you_**  
**_I do not know what I should say_**

_Come here quick, I can't wait to talk to you._

"Morning," Malfoy gave a quick replied and Harry could immediately smelled the sweetest and coolest fragance of his body, perhaps from his bath earlier this morning.

_So attractive... I feel that I could eat you up right now._

Unknowingly, Harry licked his own lips and caught Malfoy staring at him with a disgusted look.

"Hungry Potter? Skipped breakfast again?"

Before Harry could reply, the class started to fill up as students were hurrying in for a seat before Professor Slughorn could be heard shortly after greeting the class.

Potions were never Potter's thing but with Malfoy around, he could not concentrate even more.

Yes. He was in love with Draco Malfoy. For a long time. Long enough to not deny his feelings anymore. Long enough for all his friends to know. And they were supportive of his love. Long enough to feel hurt by the thought that Draco would die in the Room of Requirement during the war that he went back for him and his friend, risking all his friends' lives.

Potions was easily over because Harry had been too preoccupied with Malfoy in his mind.

"Bye," a soft yet distant voice before he caught sight of Malfoy leaving the room.

_Sigh, I guess it's time for me to leave too. But why is it that I am so attracted to him?_ Harry could never seem to understand that.

**_And I walk out in silence_**  
**_That's when I start to realize_**  
**_What you bring to my life_**  
**_Damn, this guy can make me cry_**

**_It's so contagious_**  
**_I cannot get it out of my mind_**  
**_It's so outrageous_**  
**_You make me feel so high all the time_**

Sometimes, Harry would have occasional debates with his friends. When they spurred him on to approach Malfoy, he would always rebut that he did not want to frighten Malfoy nor destory the peace and friendship that took them so long to finally establish. His friends were rather speechless with his hesitance but Harry was not going to lose an argument easily. Often he snapped back.

"Oh yeah, I don't see how quickly it took for you two to get together," before turning to another pair, "and you two too."

The first was referring to Ron and Hermione of course while the latter was referred to Neville and Luna. And they guilty admitted that they did took long enough. Leaving Harry alone, they pestered him no more. The Gryffindor common room could sometimes hear gossiping about how Malfoy did not deserve Potter and stuff. One was a saviour of the wizarding world while the other was an ex death eater. Of course, it did seem inappropriate. But love was beyond boundaries, that was what Harry had firmly believed in after learning about his mother and Professor Snape.

**_They all say that you're no good for me_**  
**_But I'm too close to turn around_**  
**_I'll show them they don't know anything_**  
**_I think I got you figured out_**

The days passed with Harry only seeing Malfoy during common lessons or meals. It was kind of pathetic for Harry because he could only feel his feelings growing stronger and stronger for Malfoy.

**_So I walk out in silence_**  
**_That's when I start to realize_**  
**_What you bring to my life_**  
**_Damn, this guy can make me smile_**

_Yes, he is the only guy who can make my heart skip a beat. He is addictive, he is like a drug to me_, Harry felt a wave of disappointment hit him as Malfoy strolled out of the dining hall once again without greeting him even though he definately walked passed Harry. Harry realised Malfoy was the missing part of his life. He needed to gather his courage and do something about it. _I need to fight for my own happiness._

**_It's so contagious_**  
**_I cannot get it out of my mind_**  
**_It's so outrageous_**  
**_You make me feel so high_**

It was a long night for Harry as he kept replaying how Malfoy had smiled at him today during Potion class in the afternoon. _His smile is contagious and I find myself so shamelessly missing it._ He was getting high as if he was on drugs. He never knew one day a Malfoy he once used to hate completely would be so influential in his life.

Harry made up his mind. He was going to get it straight with Malfoy tomorrow, _make him my bloody boyfriend_, as he thought possessively.

**_I'll give you everything_**  
**_I'll treat you right_**  
**_If you just give me a chance_**  
**_I can prove I'm right_**

With the thought that tomorrow would be a better day and he could see Malfoy once again in Potions, Harry went to bed with the sweetest dream in decades.

**_It's so contagious_**  
**_I cannot get it out of my mind_**  
**_It's so outrageous_**  
**_You make me feel so high (X2)_**

Malfoy's smile was too contagious that it made him smile unconsciously in his sleep while dreaming.

That night, he dreamt of a future together with Malfoy. Firstly, of course, he had to confess... and that it would be a success.


	2. Heart Attack

******Disclaimer: Song "Heart Attack" and its lyrics absolutely does not belong to me. Credited to its rightful owner.**

**Setting: A repeat of the past few days Harry had gone through in Chapter 1 but in Draco's POV. Any first person voice in this chapter will be written in Draco's POV. Similarly, the song lyrics are used to express Draco's feelings for Harry.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Heart Attack By Demi Lovato

* * *

**_Puttin' my defences up_**  
**_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**  
**_If I ever did that_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack_**

Draco was not thick. He knew Potter had his eyes on him for very long, perhaps ever since he went to the Malfoy's court hearing after the fall of the Dark Lord. But he was not responding eagerly nor passionately to Potter's seductive actions - such as a smile or causually trying to pick up a conversation with him.

Draco was afraid, afraid to fall in love.

But he knew, he could no longer deny his feelings for Potter. His smile, the sound of his voice, his shadow, his everything was enough and too much for Draco's weak heart. Potter was unconsciously giving Draco heart attack.

_It is not like I can't find someone to replace Potter. I could easily. _

Yes, but he didn't want to. Deep down, he wanted Potter too._ Potter only. Malfoys take the best._

Draco was borned to a rich family with good looks though bad personality but he was never more popular with the Slytherins. Both girls and boys from the house were trying to pounce themselves onto him whenever they had a choice. But they did not attract him enough, or at all. It was silly to fall in love for he eventually had to marry someone his family picked to produce a heir and keep the blood pure. He knew love would hurt.

**_Never put my love out on the line_**  
**_Never said yes to the right guy_**  
**_Never had trouble getting what I want_**  
**_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_**  
**_When I don't care_**  
**_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_**  
**_Won't wash my hair_**  
**_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_**

But it was too late. He fell in love with Potter.

Since when? Perhaps it was since the war, when Potter went back to save him in the Room of Requirement. Potter did not abandon him and that instance, he felt loved. Very loved. After all the years he had been through in a family without love and living in fear of the Dark Lord every day.

He knew his heart was Potter's from then on and would always be. Especially when he slid his hand around Potter's waist on the broom. _It felt good. So right, so perfect, and so warm..._

**_But you make me wanna act like a girl_**  
**_Paint my nails and wear high heels_**  
**_Yea you, make me so nervous_**  
**_That I just can't hold your hand_**

During Potions on tuesday morning, Draco caught Potter staring at him with lust and licking his lips seductively, as if ready to swallow him whole. _Fucking sexy._ Draco felt thrilled as a wave of electricity rushed through his body. He couldn't believe he was getting turned on by a guy. _By Potter_. When he was with Potter, he always felt right. As if Potter had some kind of magical power, Draco always felt special around Potter. And he liked that feeling. _Malfoys always love to be special, isn't it?_

**_You make me glow, but I cover up_**  
**_Won't let it show, so I'm_**  
**_Puttin' my defences up_**  
**_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**  
**_If I ever did that_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_**

Draco loved Potions too. He was able to sit beside Potter and to enjoy his presence thoroughly. But he never liked dining sessions because they were forced to sit within their houses and Potter was always popularly surrounded by his friends _and other girls who are trying to get their hands into his pants._ As usual, he quickly forced his meal down his throat and took a detour on his way out, strolling past Potter to get a smell of his presence. And Draco could satisfyingly feel that Potter's gaze had never left him once till he completely disappeared into the hallway.

**_Never break a sweat for the other guys_**  
**_When you come around, I get paralyzed_**  
**_And everytime I try to be myself_**  
**_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_**  
**_It's just not fair_**  
**_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_**  
**_I gasp for air_**  
**_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_**

Yes, he did hear gossips about him and Potter. Such gossips made him happy._ At least they fucking know he's mine and would keep their dirty paws off him._ Potter was making him irrational, completely occupying his mind with childish thoughts and sometimes Draco find it hard to contain his jealousy within. But before Potter, he had play cool well enough to hide his lusts.

**_But you make me wanna act like a girl_**  
**_Paint my nails and wear perfume_**  
**_For you, make me so nervous_**  
**_That I just can't hold your hand_**

**_You make me glow, but I cover up_**  
**_Won't let it show, so I'm_**  
**_Puttin' my defences up_**  
**_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**  
**_If I ever did that_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_**

But as each day passed, the feelings of love and possesion were only growing in Draco. He felt it stronger and it was becoming more of a burden against his fragile chest. His heart was getting heavy. He needed Potter. _Yes, I need Potter. I want him in bed with me every night._ And Draco concluded that it was useless to play cool. This might diminish Potter's already-not-so-strong feelings for him.

**_The feelings got lost in my lungs_**  
**_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_**  
**_And there's no one else to blame_**  
**_So scared I take off and I run_**  
**_I'm flying too close to the sun_**  
**_And I burst into flames_**

_Tomorrow, I will start with tomorrow. Be kind, be nice, be lovely, be demure, be passionate..._ and so on. With a glow in his face as he anticipated tomorrow a lot, Draco went to bed contented and too had a sweet dream.

**_You make me glow, but I cover up_**  
**_Won't let it show, so I'm _**  
**_Puttin' my defences up_**  
**_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**  
**_If I ever did that_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack_**  
**_I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_**

A sweetest dream of a kind. He dreamt that Potter confessed to him and it made him so excited that he fainted on the spot from a heart attack. Potter, being a Gryffindor after all, courageously pressed his lips against his own and conducted CPR for him.

Meanwhile, Malfoy's roommates who were yet asleep were staring at him weirdly as he seemed to be behaving weirdly. He was trying to kiss the air, eagerly.


	3. Call Me Maybe

**Disclaimer: Song "Call Me Maybe" and its lyrics absolutely does not belong to me. Credited to its rightful owner.**

**Settings: It was the "tomorrow" that Draco and Harry had been anticipating for in Chaps 1 & 2. This is written in Harry's POV again and so the song presents his feelings for Draco/what he expressed to Draco and any first person voice will be representative of Harry again. They are still having their 8th year in Hogwarts after the war.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Call Me Maybe By Carly Rae Jepsen

* * *

Harry woke up feeling extremely good. It was like as if he drank Liquid Luck like the last time he did in Year 6 to access Professor Slughorn's memories successfully. He felt that luck was on his side today. It would be a good day, and that his confession to Malfoy would come as a blessing.

On his way to the dining hall for breakfast, he caught Malfoy settling into the Slytherin table. _Those bloody girls who were always trying to get their hands in his pants. And those bloody boys too._ Harry felt unfair and jealous. Unfair that the houses were not allowed to mix tables during meals and jealous that the Slytherins could be of close proximity to Malfoy.

Silently, he wished that Malfoy would look his way as he made his way into the hall.

**_I threw a wish in the well,_**  
**_Don't ask me,_**  
**_I'll never tell_**  
**_I looked to you as it fell,_**  
**_And now you're in my way_**

At the corner of his eyes, Potter caught Malfoy grinning for only a second before his face was long and cold again. At least it is an improvement as compared to no reactions at all.

After breakfast, the Slytherins would be having DADA with Ravenclaws. Harry had memorized Malfoy's timetable by heart._ Well, I must not be underestimated. After all, I spent whole of 6th year stalking him through the map._ But the Gryffindors were having a free period - Hermione would be dragging Ron to the library as usual and Harry quickly crapped up something to escape going to the boring library. Anywhere would be boring without Malfoy's presence.

Breakfast was done with in a matter of time and Slytherin and Ravenclaw were getting ready to leave. But Harry had it all planned. He was going to "bump" into Malfoy on his way out and pretend that it was only an accident. Secretly, he was going to rape,_ erm I mean touch_, Malfoy's smooth and silky skin even if it would be only for a second or two. Hence, Harry had left earlier than the Slytherins and Ravenclaws did, hiding himself behind the doors of the dining wall way, waiting to pounce onto Malfoy when he turned around the corner. He peaked through a small gap between the door and wall to get a quick view of the dining hall.

_He left his seat already, oh no, he's coming closer, oh no... I've to keep my cool. Oh no, he's in my view, closer... closer..._

_**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**_  
_**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**_  
_**I wasn't looking for this,**_  
_**But now you're in my way**_

Harry was sure that Malfoy was going to turn around his corner any minute and was all ready to pounce. He heard footsteps moving closer and closer towards him. Instantly, his heart missed a few beats before resuming to beat an an accelerated rate. He could now sense a presence of a soul and was pretty sure it was Malfoy. As Harry closed his eyes, he made a quick step forward and turned the corner in the direction of the dining hall.

"OUCH!"

Harry did feel himself bumping into a human, but while he was going to take a very deep breath to inhale the scent of Malfoy, he heard a sound of pain coming from the person he bumped into, and it was a voice of a girl.

"What?" Harry opened his eyes immediately and caught sight of Pansy Parkinson.

"Look where you're going Harry!" Her high pitched voice sounded annoyed.

"Erm.. Yeah, alright. Hm Sorry," Harry looked down in embarrassment but he caught sight of Malfoy's mocking face from the corner of his eyes as Malfoy walked past Harry.

That stare was enough to make Harry melt on the spot instantaneously.

**_Your stare was holdin',_**  
**_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_**  
**_Hot night, wind was blowin'_**  
**_Where do you think you're going, baby?_**

"Malfoy, meet me after your DADA class. In the Room of Requirement," Harry mustered up his courage and murmured into Malfoy's ears before hurrying down the hallway.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief as Part 1 of his plan was so far going on smoothly. He couldn't wait to meet Malfoy, coming so close to him, face to face.

"What happened? You're grinning from ears to ears!" Ron managed to complete a sentence as he gobbled down his food eagerly while Harry took a seat with the rest of his friends.

Hermione was already eyeing him suspicious.

"Yeah, well, not to hide, I told Malfoy to meet me later."

"FINALLY, FINALLY YOU'RE TAKING SOME ACTIONS!" Hermione nodded her head vigorously in much approval. She was extremely glad that Harry would find his happiness soon enough.

Harry gave a quick smile as he ate his breakfast in satisfaction, before proceeding to find the Room of Requirement. He hoped that Malfoy would be able to find it too as he counted down to the time Malfoy's DADA lessons would end.

30 minutes... 15 minutes... 5 minutes... 10 seconds... 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

But Malfoy did not appear.

"Oh yes, how silly of me! I've forgotten to include the time he needed to travel here!" Harry comforted himself before hearing the doors of the Room of Requirement opened.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes Potter, what do you want?" Malfoy replied coldly as he made his way towards Potter.

Harry felt like he couldn't breathe as he noticed that Malfoy was getting closer and closer. _Damn, this man could really catch people's breath..._ Subconsciously, he took a step backwards.

"What? You're scared of me Potter?" Malfoy mocked as he noticed Harry's instinctive step. _Only when you're afraid of someone would you make such a move of defence._ Deep down, Malfoy felt a little hurt and disappointment.

"Erm.. Not really Malfoy. Full of yourself again."

"Oh yeah sure. Then why not we get to the point. What do you call me here for? Stop wasting my precious time."

Harry took a deep breath in as he tried to regain and maintain his composure. He was not sure if it was going to be a right thing to say but he wanted to try anyway. After all, it was his own happiness that he was going to fight for.

"I like you very much so please be my boyfriend!" Harry mustered up his courage and blurted the whole sentence out really quickly, it took him only 1 second to complete the sentence.

"What? I beg your pardon..?"

"Urgh," _idiot_, Harry could feel himself heating up, _what an embarrassing thing to repeat_!

"I'm serious Potter, I really didn't catch that. Though I wouldn't mind not hearing it too."

_Okay, one more time, slower this time,_ Harry made a mental note before repeating, "I. Really. Like. You. Please. Be. My. Boyfriend. You get that? Slow and clear enough for your already failing ears?"

_**Hey, I just met you,**_  
_**And this is crazy,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe!**_

_**It's hard to look right**_  
_**At you baby,**_  
_**But here's my number,**_  
_**So call me, maybe!**_

"What...?"

"What what?"

A minute of awkward silence.

"Why me, Potter?"

"Why not you?"

"I am the one who asked first," Malfoy snorted, "arrogant little prat as usual Potter."

"Don't you love this arrogant little prat here?" Harry tried to push his luck. He wasn't sure if Malfoy want him the way he wanted Malfoy.

"What...?"

"Just admit it. You feel the same way as I do. If not, why are you blushing so furiously?"

"Arrogant idiot," this time under his breath and was quite inaudiable to Harry.

"So... yes or no?"

"Huh... Err... Erm... Hmm..." Malfoy did not know how to respond for his heart was pounding extremely fast.

"Stop your stupid huh err erm hmms," Harry was getting irritated, "just a simple yes or no. I could get another date easily you know Malfoy."

_Like real, I'm the popular one dude,_ Malfoy thought silently, _and yes, I would be your boyfriend anytime, but no, don't you dare go around having other dates._

**_Hey, I just met you,_**  
**_And this is crazy,_**  
**_But here's my number,_**  
**_So call me, maybe!_**

**_And all the other boys,_**  
**_Try to chase me,_**  
**_But here's my number,_**  
**_So call me, maybe!_**

"Hurry up and answer me Malfoy!" Harry sounded like he was almost begging.

The silence and tension between them was killing him. Though he sincerely wished for a yes, a no would still be better than this stupid awkward silence between them. Malfoy's clever and sly head had apparently seemed to malfunction at this critical moment.

**_You took your time with the call,_**  
**_I took no time with the fall_**  
**_You gave me nothing at all,_**  
**_But still, you're in my way_**

"Potter, look, I don't know what got into you, and I don't know if you're just trying to plot a revenge against me, but no, I don't thin-"

"Wait..." Harry could feel his heart breaking into pieces at the word 'no' even though he had just decided a second ago it would be better than an awkward silence, "Please...please just say yes..."

**_I beg, and borrow and steal_**  
**_Have foresight and it's real I didn't know_**  
**_I would feel it,_**  
**_But it's in my way_**

Malfoy was staring at him with a face full of amusement.

_Yeah, go ahead and judge me for being so de__sparate for your love Malfoy but quit staring at me for fuck sake. Your sexy stares are going to make me rape you any instance._

Harry looked down feeling pretty embarrassed at the words that had just escaped his mouth. Even though Malfoy was not in his vision, he could sense that Malfoy moved.

**_Your stare was holdin',_**  
**_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_**  
**_Hot night, wind was blowin'_**  
**_Where you think you're going, baby?_**

Malfoy was moving closer towards him...

A step... Another step... And another step...

Malfoy was now standing in front of him, perhaps only 10 cm apart and he felt a hand on his chin lifting his face up.

At Harry's horizontal vision line, he met Malfoy's face and those soulful grey eyes that he lusted after daily.

Malfoy's face softened at the sight of Harry's face.

A hard and strong pulse shot through the both of them simultaneously as Malfoy took Harry's hand in his.

**_Hey, I just met you,_**  
**_And this is crazy,_**  
**_But here's my number,_**  
**_So call me, maybe!_**

**_It's hard to look right_**  
**_At you baby,_**  
**_But here's my number,_**  
**_So call me, maybe!_**

"Potter as usual impatient and arrogant," Malfoy took a soft laugh as he continued, "No, I don't think you should go around having other dates because that will be counted as disloyalty."

Harry's face shot up in curiosity, not exactly understanding what Malfoy meant.

"And why is that so? Because yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

A thousand of emotions rushed through Harry's face upon hearing Malfoy's words.

Touched, surprised, relieved, joy and many more.

**_Hey, I just met you,_**  
**_And this is crazy,_**  
**_But here's my number,_**  
**_So call me, maybe!_**

**_And all the other boys,_**  
**_Try to chase me,_**  
**_But here's my number,_**  
**_So call me, maybe!_**

Harry pounced onto Malfoy as he took Malfoy into his arms for a soul-crushing hug.

He felt as if they had been dating for years but were separated and now they finally reunioned.

"Thank you thank you! I miss you, and I love you," Harry cried into Malfoy's ears and he tightened his already very tight hug.

**_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad_**  
**_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)_**

"Silly, you're welcome. And yes you're right. I do love you, even if you're an arrogant prat." Malfoy laughed as he returned the hug because Harry had felt so good in his arms.

It felt as if they were a pair made in heaven and their bodies fit perfectly against each others'.

**_It's hard to look right_**  
**_At you baby,_**  
**_But here's my number,_**  
**_So call me, maybe!_**

**_Hey, I just met you,_**  
**_And this is crazy,_**  
**_But here's my number,_**  
**_So call me, maybe!_**

"No disloyalty by the way, Potter," Malfoy felt the need to remind.

**_And all the other boys,_**  
**_Try to chase me,_**  
**_But here's my number,_**  
**_So call me, maybe!_**

"I am only for you, don't worry. Here, take it. I'm giving this to you and only you," Harry reassured Malfoy.

He was not going to let go of something he finally got his hands on.

"Give me what?"

"This," and Harry sealed up Malfoy's lip before another question could escape, "not giving this to others, I promise," as he whispered against Malfoy's lips before sneaking his tongue into Malfoy's mouth for exploration.

Their tongues continued to battle as sweetness overwhelmed both of them, drowning in happiness.

**_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad_**  
**_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that_**

**_So call me, maybe!_**

* * *

**A/N: And I realised they can't actually call because they don't use handphones like muggles do for now :P**


	4. Sometimes

**Disclaimer: Song "Sometimes" and its lyrics absolutely does not belong to me. Credited to its rightful owner.**

**Setting: Written in Draco's POV. This is set over the period of the rest of Year 8 together when they made their relationship open and official. Any personal voice/song lyrics represent Draco's train of thought/what he wants to express to Harry or the others in general.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sometimes by Britney Spears

* * *

That day was the best day of Draco's life so far, ever.

The day when Harry confessed and they both had decided that it was pointless to hide their feelings for each other.

The day when they walked out of the Room of Requirement hand in hand, gaining both blessings and judgmental looks from different people throughout Hogwarts.

However, their relationship could be described as one that was rather blessed by most of Hogwarts. Especially with Harry's friends that had been pestering him to do it for years. You would never know how happy they felt that instance they saw them walking out hand in hand. It felt like as if they were finally marrying off one of their closest sisters to the man she loved. But right, Harry was a guy, and is still a guy. So is Draco.

On Draco's side, he did not expect to receive much blessings from the Slytherins. He was surprisingly wrong. Most of his house mates were fine with his relationship and in fact felt happy for him to find someone so brave, so excellent. Same could be said for the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They were perhaps more surprised than judgmental, though it was unavoidable for a few looks of disgust scattered across Hogwarts. In general, their relationship could be considered well received in Hogwarts.

Except, they had to both bear with Professor Snape's occassional sneers and very sarcastic remarks (which was quite hilarious in the eyes of Harry's friends, A/N: And in my eyes too HAHAHAHAHAHA).

For example,

"So... Potter, I've seen that you have decided to change for the worst by dating Malfoy? I'm sure your father will be extremely proud."

Or,

"So... Draco, I've seen that you have decided to change for the worst by dating Potter? I'm sure your father will hear about this before you can even tell him."

Harry and Draco would reply Professor Snape respectively,

"Professor Snape, my godfather would appreciate it if you could keep your extraordinary large nose out of other people's business," with a pause, "Oh and before I forget, maybe that is the direction you should head towards too, after all my mom will always be out of your league. And now if you would please excuse me."

Followed by several Gryffindor's laughters.

"My father will hear... Oh wait, please Professor, you cannot betray me. My father will never and should never hear about this!" Malfoy would always end up begging and Harry would have to drag him away, consoling him with a kiss or two.

Despite all, life was in general good for both of them, and for Hogwarts too. Grade 8 passed rather swiftly and smoothly for all.

But Draco still had some personal fears.

_What if my father hear about this?_ As you know, a strict family like his would never allow him to be gay.

_What if Harry dump me? He can always find someone better easily. That's true. He's the true hero of our world._ Draco did not want to fall too deeply in love for he always felt that the deeper in love, the more painful it would be eventually.

**_You tell me you're in love with me_**  
**_Like you can't take your pretty eyes away _****_from me_**  
**_It's not that I don't want to stay_**  
**_But every time you come too_**  
**_close I move away_**

He did not exactly have absolute confidence in a future with Harry. But Harry's sweet mouth was always his medicine._ He's like a drug to me, so addictive._

They could spend hours together studying in the library with Ron and Hermione, and Ron was extremely shocked that they were actually able to tolerate Hermione's studying related nonsense. To Harry and Draco, as long as they spent time together, it didn't matter what they're actually doing. To be together was extremely a blessed thing for them both. Moreover, Hermione was such a positive influence to them all that they had all seen their grades improve tremendously over the course of the year.

When they had private time together, they never rush anything. The most they did was to cuddle and snog, for hours yes, but never beyond that.

Draco was extremely grateful for the amount of respect Harry had gave him, not pestering him into doing things he did not want to.

Silently, they had both agreed to wait then they were older, and more matured.

Time passed by pretty quickly in joyful times and Christmas holidays arrived in no time.

On Christmas Eve, Draco had been invited to Harry's room for a romantic dinner date. But to his surprise, there was no one in Harry's room. There wasn't even any signs of preparations for a dinner or whatsoever. _What the hell?_ Draco was afraid that Harry was going to dump him on the night before Christmas.

Yes, his insecurities might be irritating but Draco ought to be forgiven. He could not be blamed as he was heavily influenced by the environment he grew up in and the parents he grew up with.

Just when all the messy and scary thoughts were running furiously through Draco's mind, he was recovered by the familiar body warmth engulfing him as he felt hands slipping around his waist.

Oh my dearest Harry baby, Draco instantly felt himself relaxing as he inhaled Harry's scent.

Urgh, his lips on my neck, so hot, so wet... And he felt a gush of hot air against the skin of his neck before hearing the sexiest voice on earth.

"Baby, are you a dementor?"

"WHAT?" Draco was in great shock at the mention of the most scariest thing ever to the wizarding world.

_Holy crap a dementor? What the hell is he thinking?_ Draco knew the significance of a dementor to Harry. It was probably the worst part of Harry's memory apart from the war and Voldemort.

Harry gave a low laughter, "because baby, you take my breath away every time I'm with you."

...

Draco was on the verge of crying when he heard what Harry had said.

**_I wanna believe in everything that you say_**  
**_'Cause it sounds so good_**  
**_But if you really want me move slow_**  
**_There's things about me you just have to know_**

Harry was so sweet, so sweet, so so so sweet that it was beyond what words could describe.

The sweeter Harry got, though Draco was extremely grateful for it, the guiltier he felt. After all, he was an ex death eater, he had committed crime that could never be undone. Even if they had all forgiven him, it was still a haunting past to Draco that he would never able to escape from, at least not when he tried to face it and fight it alone.

Just like earlier, he was very sensitive to any words related to the negativity of the wizarding world as any would remind him of his ugly scar on his arm that he would never be able to remove.

But he was glad for what Harry had said. It was extremely touching and unbearably hot,_ enough to melt me into a puddle of Dracos right now in front of him._

He turned around and hugged Harry tight, so tight that Harry felt it hard to breathe.

_Baby, you don't know how much I love you but how afraid I am,_ Draco buried his face in Harry's neck as he tried to hold in his tears. He did not want Harry to be worried for him, nor did he want Harry to see such a vulnerable side of him, _I wish you would be patient enough to wait for me even if it will take me very long to walk out of my past._

**_Sometimes I run_**  
**_Sometimes I hide_**  
**_Sometimes I'm scared of you_**  
**_But all I really want is to hold you tight_**  
**_Treat you right, be with you day and night_**  
**_Baby, all I need is time_**

"What's wrong, baby?" Harry's voice was full of concern and it only made Draco felt more like crying.

"Just a hug, nothing's wrong..." Draco whispered in a bearly audible voice, "You mean I can't hug my own boyfriend on Christmas eve somemore?" He tried to enlighten the mood by teasing.

"Of course you can. I'm all yours, for tonight and forever."

**_I don't wanna be so shy_**  
**_Every time that I'm alone I wonder why_**  
**_Hope that you will wait for me_**  
**_You'll see that you're the only one for me_**

Such heartwarming words that Harry said to him everytime was probably more than enough to make up for the lack of love and assurance from his parents throughout his childhood. He felt like he could do anything for _as long as Harry is here with me, he's my strength to carry on._

What Draco lacked pretty much was the courage to face his past, to face it together with Harry. He foolishly thought that time was the only thing he needed to move on, and he hoped with all his heart that Harry could wait for him, no matter how long he may take, to feel completely comfortable around Harry and not to feel guilty.

**_I wanna believe in everything that you say_**  
**_'Cause it sounds so good_**  
**_But if you really want me move slow_**  
**_There's things about me you just have to know_**

Christmas eve was well spent for Harry because he had got to hug Draco for a whole night. Draco was also comforted by Harry's presence and how he said that he would always be Draco's biggest gift, whether for Christmas, for Birthdays, for Valentines, for Thanksgiving or whatever, but more importantly_ forever._

Draco gave a cheeky smirk and snuggled close to Harry, asking him all sorts of "what if" questions.

"What if I run away with another guy, for example Neville. I think he's quite hot."

"I thought you would say Ron HAHAHAHAHA," Harry burst out laughing. He always knew Draco and Ron had a "thing" between them.

"Oh god Weasel. No thanks."

"Well, then I supposed no, that's not possible because Neville is obviously not gay. But even if you do run away, I'll chase you to wherever you are, even if the journey is halfway or more around the globe."

"That's a tedious job..."

"Draco, is your brain working? We are wizards for a god damn reason. We've got brooms that fly faster than planes and we can always apparate."

"What the heck are planes?"

"Oh right, some muggle thing that they use to fly in the sky across countries."

"Interesting... I would like to try someday."

"Really Draco?" Harry shot up an eyebrow, "Since when are you so interested in muggle things huh?"

...

"Ouch, what was that for?!" Harry objected unhappily as he tried to massage the spot that Draco had just pinched him.

"For making fun of me, think it's fun on christmas eve huh?"

"Yeah pretty fun huh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

_I really love your laughter_, and the night closed upon Draco thinking too much about his past and future while occassionally passing jokes off with Harry absent-mindedly.

**_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_**  
**_Sometimes I hide_**  
**_Sometimes I'm scared of you_**  
**_But all I really want is to hold you tight_**  
**_Treat you right, be with you day and night_**  
**_All I really want is to hold you tight_**  
**_Treat you right, be with you day and night_**  
**_Baby all I need is time_**

N.E.W.T.s were around the corner and for Harry, it was an extremely important examination. He had always aspire to be an Auror, and the Ministry of Magic only accepts Auror applicants with at least five N.E.W.T.s with the grade 'Exceed Expectations (EE)' or better. The extremely crucial period of his life made Harry extremely busy as he followed Hermione to almost everywhere she went, except probably the toilets. Hermione was a great teacher and great help. Whether she intended to be an Auror or not, Harry knew she could easily obtain more than five N.E.W.T.s with the grade 'EE' at the bare minimum.

On the other hand, Draco was quite uncertain of what he wanted to pursue. His results were not exactly too bad after all those time spent studying with Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville in the library. But definitely, he did not want to be an Auror. He knew it was kind of impossible for his standard. Yet, he did thoughtfully separate himself from Harry because he did not want to be the hinderance to Harry's only dream for now. Somehow, Draco was quite certain that such temporary separation and coldness in their relationship were never going to lead to a break up. _Our relationship is built on strong foundation of love,, of trust, not simply time or _ And he did leave Harry alone till N.E.W.T.s were over.

Moreover, he had also realised his dreams for his own future._ No, for our future. For me and Harry's future._

**_Just hang around and you'll see_**  
**_There's nowhere I'd rather be_**  
**_If you love me, trust in me_**  
**_The way that I trust in you_**

When the dreadful examinations were finally over for the Grade 8 that went back to study after the war and the designated batch of Grade 7, the stressful tension in Hogwarts were much lifted. Joyous mood would fill the walkways and hallways once again, and the common rooms were as common as ever, as noisy as ever. It was especially so for the graduates because it was the last few days they had to spend time in Hogwarts together with the same group of friends that lasted throughout with them for all their time in Hogwarts.

For instance, it was some extremely sentimental few days for Harry, Ron and Hermione as they recalled how their friendships had formed since Year 1. On top of that, they recalled how much Neville had changed, whether in terms of looks or personality. He was definitely a true Gryffindor. But what Harry felt more sentimental about was Draco, his beloved boyfriend. If it wasn't for Hogwarts, he would not have found the love of his life. He was extremely thankful for all that had happened between them ever since Year 1. And how much Draco had yet to change.

_Like as if you had changed a lot Potter, still that arrogant prat._

But separation was something Draco was feeling extremely unsettled about. He wasn't sure how he and Harry could spend time together after leaving Hogwarts. Definitely not at each others' houses. Going out may be too dangerous as they might meet some of Malfoy's family friends that would definitely let his father hear about his relationship with Harry very soon. And hence, that explained his face of concern and worry.

**_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_**  
**_Sometimes I hide,_**  
**_Sometimes I'm scared of you (oh)_**  
**_But all I really want is to hold_**  
**_you tight (hold you tight)_**  
**_Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night)_**  
**_All I really want is to hold you tight_**  
**_Be with you day and night_**

"Come on, we will find a way out. At least I will, I promise alright, baby. Stop pouting already, big boy."

Draco could not contain himself as he pounced onto Harry for a hug that lasted like eternity, "I'll miss you Harry."

"Enough Malfoy. Get a room will ya?"

"Weasel, use your broom and shove it up your ass will ya?"

"Bloody hell!" Ron was definitely disgusted by the image Draco had just suggested to him.

Harry laughed as they approached the Hogwarts express. It was the last time they would be taking it. He gave Draco a quick kiss on his lips before whispering, "I love you baby, and I'll miss you too. We'll meet soon, I promise. Even if it takes me to break all rules set by the Ministry of Magic."

**_Sometimes I run (sometimes)_**  
**_Sometimes I hide_**  
**_Sometimes I'm scared of you_**  
**_But all I really want is to hold you tight_**  
**_[Fading]_**

And a new chapter of life would begin for Harry and Draco as they step foot out of Hogwarts hand in hand, into the real magic world now.

_I will find the courage to hold you tight from now on baby,_ Draco made a mental promise to Harry.


End file.
